falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Davidson Hits off UKIP Party Conference
Davidson Hits off UKIP Party Conference: The United Koalition of Imperialist Parties have gathered for their conference in Tarbanos. Thousands have gathered to support the new leader, Ruth Davidson, in her quest to seize the Imperial Chancellery by storm. The Conference was buzzing with supporters taking part in various activities and discussions about future UKIP policy positions. The large hall was draped with purple banners displaying the UKIP logo. At its head a large stage with a podium in in the middle. It was there Ruth Davidson delivered the first speech to the conference. Originally posted by Ruth Davidson, UKIP Party Leader: “Thank you conference. We’ve moved a long way since the last election, we may have been in opposition, but we’ve shown our willingness to allow the Government to do what was best for the nation. We allowed them to deliver victory for Falleentium. However, putting that aside, what matters now is what happens in the future. '' ''Under this Labour Government there has been turmoil. The Socialist party attempted to drastically cut the military and their rash actions saw Falleentium punished. They’ve embarked on a model of endless taxation. Excise duties have been levied against the production of goods which causes Falleen workers to pay more for their consumption. Conference this has to stop. Under a UKIP administration income tax would be reviewed and most certainly reduced. We’d end the endless taxation of the Falleen people by raising the personal allowance to 16,000 fall, and by doing this we’d be taking the poorest in our society out of taxation all together. This party is committed to supporting the just about managing. Those who play by the rules but don’t seem to be getting much back. It is for those people that we would raise the personal allowance. UKIP has a whole host of financial reforms that later members will speak about, so I’m going to briefly introduce you to our stance on several other important issues. Faraal - UKIP has had a long history of supporting Faraal, its government and its monarchy. It was a UKIP government that deployed Falleen forces into the Kingdom of Faraal to protect it, it was the Socialists who pulled them out. Yet another failure on their part. The UKIP policy is the common sense policy. We will support the Kingdom of Faraal and its monarchy because we rightfully stand by our allies. '' ''Education Grants - UKIP intends to take a sensible approach to the constant cost of student loans. Everyone is aware that possessing an educated population is an important part of any functioning economy. We agree. However, what this party intends to do in government is to tackle the problem of the excessive black hole this policy leaves. We intend to introduce a regulated privatised system of student loans to ensure that students are protected when they seek loans, that they cannot be exploited, and that they can study with the security they deserve. By enacting this policy a UKIP government would wipe out the 79 billion Fall this policy is costing the Falleen Government giving us more funds to divert to local states. We’ve got exciting times ahead of us, a new election is a chance to prove to the people of this nation that we’ve got what it takes to lead this country. UKIP is known for its ability to lead governments, we’ve done it before and we can do it again. '' ''Thank you” Category:The Imperial Constitution